


True love once shots

by Girlsrulz_44



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), hawaii 50
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlsrulz_44/pseuds/Girlsrulz_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots for My favourite couples ranging from fluffy to angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a lot of things that Sara would have be very glad if they never happened. Top of the list was her sister walking in on her and her girlfriend in the middle of a heated make out session.  
"Sara seriously," snapped laurel, turning so that the two women could hurriedly put their tops back on. "Could you not keep it in your pants for 5 minutes,"  
"Ha your the one that decided that it would be a good idea to come in to my apartment with out knocking." Said Sara, angry that she had been stopped from fucking her girlfriend.  
"Babe," interrupted Nyssa, trying to keep her girlfriend from killing her sister. "Let's just find out what she needs so we can get back to what we where doing,"  
" but I'm horny," pouted Sara, switching to the Arabic that Nyssa had been speaking. " I haven't seen you in two weeks,"  
"I know baby," replied Nyssa, placing a kiss to Sara's temple. "I promise that it will be worth the wait, I brought some new toys when I was in Paris,"  
"Nyssa..." Growled Sara, trying to imagine what she could have bought "not helping..."


	2. Hurt Steve/Catherine (hawaii50)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And alternative To Catherine and Steve's story

For the last three years Stephen McGarrett has got everything he could to catch the man that had murdered his followers and For the last three years Stephen mcgarrett has done everything he could to catch the man that had murdered his followers and get his family back together.  
"Ha man," said chin, as he walked into Steve's office, Kono and Danny following behind him.  
"Is everything okay boss," spoke up Kono.  
"Ya bro you just caught the man that killed your dad, I know it must be you bringing it all back."  
"Steve," said Danny as he tried to get the tension of his best friend, Who hadn't even indicated that he knew that they where in the room. "Man you need to talk to someone, it will destroy you if you don't."  
Instead of answering anything Steve just turned his laptop so that his three friends could see the picture of a beautiful woman with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes, hugging a baby girl who couldn't be much older than two years.  
"Who,"  
"Her name is Catherine Rollins, she was a lieutenant in the navy. The little girl is Lily, she will be two next week...she is my daughter."  
"How do you have a daughter?" Wondered Danny, shocked that his best friend had ;-) been such a huge secret from them. Especially knowing what Danny had gone through and still going through to keep Grace in his life."how could you abandon your own daughter?"  
"I didn't abandon my baby or Catherine," shouted Steve, jumping up to square off with Danny.  
"What would you call it then?" Demanded Danny angrily, "you have a front row seat to the hell I have gone through/am still going through to make sure I stay in my daughter's life and you willingly walk away from yours."  
"You think I had any choice in this," shouted Steve, who looked like he was either about to punch someone or cry.  
"Why don't we let Steve exactly what's going on," spoke up Chin, standing between the two men before they come to blows.

**Author's Note:**

> One shots for my favourite couple as I try to stop writers block


End file.
